The Harbinger
by ReaperKiller
Summary: A visitor to Earth will bring destruction and pain to those that would defend it. Even if he doesn't mean to./ A lot of AU, no pairings decided and there probably won't be any.


**My first Teen Titans cross over attempt, gonna be a lot of AU on both sides of the spectrum this time around. So to clarify, there will be no dragon balls and none of the other members from the Z Fighters aside from small cameos that may or may not show up here and there.**

**Review and tell me how bad I'm doing.**

**Also, I plan on having a theme song for every Arc lol, most of them will just be Openings from other animes. So the first one shall be the second opening from Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood :D it's called "Hologram" if you wanna look it up on Youtube**

**And finally, before I begin. A line represents a change in POV, whereas ... represent a time skip.**

* * *

Robin was up too late once again. Something about the full moon always put him on edge, though he never really understood why. All he understood was it made it hard to sleep, so he was spending his night watching the scanners for anything that may need the Titans attention.

Unfortunately at one in the morning there wasn't anything interesting to be concerned about. Not that he wasn't already expecting that possibility. Evil needs a break sometimes too right? With a sigh Robin stood up, figuring that the alarms would wake him if anything really happened. He turned away from the screens and headed for the door.

But just as he was stepping out a small red blip appeared on one of the monitors. He stopped as a tiny beep sounded the approach of an unidentified object. Turning around he ran right back up to the panel of security cameras and scanners.

The teen detective narrowed his eyes as he saw the object. It was small and round, almost like a ball. It was hurtling into orbit and headed for the outskirts of Jump City. However it was starting to look less like a random drop and more like an aimed shot.

Robin had the systems run a scan on the object. Detecting a life force inside he knew this wasn't just some random asteroid. He immediately hit the alarm and opened up the intercom to all floors and rooms.

"Titans emergency!"

**...**

The other Titans had been... Reluctant, to say the least, when ordered out of bed at one in the morning. But when they heard of a possible alien heading for the city all except Raven were much more excited. Although Beast Boy still grumbled about the bad timing.

"How am I supposed to look good for a hot alien babe on such short notice!?" He demanded while begrudgingly getting ready.

Ten minutes later they were nearing the scene of the crash. Having seen the crash from further away they sped up the pace. Beast Boy carrying Cyborg as a pterodactyl while Raven and Starfire flew, Robin followed below on his bike.

It was impossible to see the object fully as they neared because it was red hot and surrounded by smoke. The impact crater surrounding it was almost twenty feet deep and thirty feet wide, as the Titans neared Cyborg raised an arm and started scanning for any strange energies or radiation.

"That was a heck of a crash," Beast Boy stated as he landed and changed back to normal, "Are we sure that whoever was inside is still... Ya know..."

"Scans still show a heartbeat, but it's feint." Cyborg stated, "I think it might be unconscious."

"Might have been injured in the crash." Raven suggested monotonously.

"Well let's quit talking and crack it open to find out." Beast Boy said impatiently and turned towards the crater, "Star give me a hand." He called out.

Starfire however didn't move. She had frozen in mid air above the crater as the smoke cleared revealing a stone white pod with a single purple glass window on the hatch. Her hands were clenched tightly into fists.

"Uh... Are you okay Starfire?" Robin asked, concerned by her silence.

A feral snarl broke across her face and she roared in anger. Her eyes glowing emerald green as she threw her hands back and unleashed a barrage of star bolts upon the crater. Creating many explosions and more smoke.

"Yo Star chill out!" Cyborg called over the noise as they all stepped back.

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted, trying to make her stop, "Raven restrain her!" He ordered.

Raven didn't argue, she uttered her magical words and tendrils of dark energy lashed out, binding her hands behind her back tightly and pulling her to the ground. She struggled violently against the restraints, her eyes still glowing bright.

"Starfire what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked as she was placed on the ground.

"We need to destroy it!" She suddenly exclaimed, "Whatever is in the pod must be destroyed! Before more of them come!"

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked confused.

While they had pulled her down, Cyborg had stepped towards the crater and looked down. He went wide eyed as he saw what remained in the center, "Robin!" He called out, "You better come look at this..."

Robin looked back at Cyborg and raised an eyebrow, "Keep her restrained until we sort this out." he ordered the others as he headed for his mechanical comrade.

"Check this out." Cyborg said as he pointed down into the crater. Robin followed his point and blinked in surprise.

In the center of the crater there were smashed remains of the space pod. But in the middle of that was a boy, looking like he was around their age. White skin, spiky black hair that jutted out in all directions, on his face he also had a strange device with a small purple screen going over his left eye. And he was wearing a set of strange armor that consisted of a white and yellow vest, white gloves, white boots, and a black skin tight undersuit. Most shocking of all however, was the long brown furry tail on his backside.

"I-It looks human..." Robin managed.

"Doesn't mean we should trust it." Cyborg commented, "Whatever it is sent Starfire over the edge."

The boy wonder nodded, "You're right... We should take him to the Tower, lock him up and wait until he give us some answers."

"Good idea," Cyborg nodded, "Me and BB can grab him... You should take Star back to the Tower and maybe wait until she gives us some answers too." he added while waving for Beast Boy to follow him and stepping down into the crater.

Robin sighed out a reply but nodded in return, "Alright... See you back the Tower."

Robin turned and headed back towards Raven, who still held Starfire tightly, a new tendril had her mouth covered. When Robin was about to question it, Raven simply said.

"She wouldn't stop screaming."

* * *

He awoke with a groan, at first attempt to open his eyes he was blinded by a bright light. He moved his hands up to block it out but found that his hands were bound by metal cuffs. He growled in annoyance, his tail starting to lash behind him. He sat up as best he could, using the wall for support as he tried to get his bearings.

Things began coming into focus around him, he blinked in surprise as he realized where he was. Sitting in a 10x10 cell with white walls, no window, and a single tightly shut steel door. His hands were bound behind his back and his feet were shackled together. His temper began to rise as he struggled about, trying to break his restraints with both his tail and pure strength.

He stopped the moment he heard someone bang on the door. He turned towards it and glared at the masked boy with black hair staring at him with suspicion.

"Knock it off." He commanded sharply, "You can't break those restraints and you aren't going anywhere until we get some answers."

He growled in anger while pushing himself up against the wall, almost getting up onto his feet, "Never."

"We know where you came from," The young boy stated, "We have an alien on our team and she knows who you work for."

He stopped and looked at the masked kid more seriously now, "So what?"

"So we need to know if you're planning to sell this planet to someone else," He narrowed his eyes, "And if there are more of you aliens coming."

The alien boy chuckled, "Oh no, I don't need reinforcements... I can take care of all of you myself."

"That's a lot of talk coming from a guy who spent all night unconscious." Robin smirked crossing his arms.

That was when the alien boy paused, "A-All night?" He repeated, "I was out all night!?"

Robin raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Yeah... The sun's been up for a few hours."

The alien growled in frustration and fell back on his butt, _Dammit! I can't believe I missed the full moon,_ He mentally kicked himself, _There won't be another one for a month now..._

"Why was it so important that you got here last night?" Robin interrupted his thoughts.

The alien blinked, quickly devising a clever plan, "You know what, I'm sorry," He faked a smile, "I believe we've gotten off on the wrong foot."

"Tch, you could say that," Robin scoffed, "So you're going to answer our questions?"

He nodded, "Of course, I'll tell you everything Mr..."

"Robin," He replied, though his suspicions were far from quelled, "And you are?"

"Call me Kakarot."

* * *

**Before people start going crazy about power levels or anything, know that things will be toned down a lot from DBZ scale. And there is a hell of a lot of AU on the DBZ side so be patient to hear everything before freaking out.**

**Review and let me know how bad I did.**


End file.
